Hetavillious Chronicles
by Darkness Maiden
Summary: Gula adalah dosa yang berarti rakus akan sesuatu namun ummumnya diartikan untuk rakus akan makanan. Berkat sebuah botol kaca yang cantik, orang biasapun akan berubah menjadi seorang kanibal sejati. Mengandung Semi-gore dan Canibalism
1. Chapter 1

Now playing : Chrono story - Megurine Luka ft Kagamine twins

* * *

Hetavillious Chronicles

Disclaimer :

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Evillious Chronicles belongs to Mothy/AkunoP

Warning :

AU, Reincarnation!Chara, some genderbend chara, Typo, OOC, OOT, OC, Death chara, Alur CEPAT, MINIM deskripsi, perubahan nama

.

Prologue,

Beginning from FOREST

* * *

.

.

"..."

"..."

Kedua anak lelaki itu terdiam memandang perapian di depannya. Mereka baru saja membunuh ibunya sendiri. Eits, pembunuhan ini bukan tak beralasan loh, Feliciano dan Lovino Vargas, kedua anak lelaki itu, membela dirinya. Kenapa? Karena Elizaveta Herdevary menuduh Feliciano dan Lovino membunuh suami sekaligus ayah dari Feliciano dan Lovino, Roderich Edelstein. Elizaveta menuduh Feliciano dan Lovino karena dia mendapat ramalan dari seorang wanita tua bahwa kelak, dia dan Roderich akan dimusnahkan Feliciano dan Lovino. Pantas Elizaveta membawa pisau dan memaki-maki Feliciano dan Lovino saat menemukan Roderich tewas tertusuk belati tepat di dadanya.

Secercak cahaya menyeruak keluar dari tubuh Eliaveta di dalam perapian, cahaya berwarna-warni yang sangat terang. Membuat Feliciano sangat penasaran dan membuatnya sangat ingin menyentuhnya.

"Cahaya ini terang sekali, vee~. Bolehkah aku menyentuhnya?" tanya Feliciano memohon dengan sangat ke Lovino yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lovino hanya mengangguk, sepertinya dia masih sangat syok dengan kejadian barusan. Feliciano, yang sangat penasaran dengan cahay itu akhirnya menyentuhnya dengan pelan. Tak disangka justru keluar suara nyanyian pelan beriringan dari cahaya tadi, dan cahaya itu malah pecah menjadi 7 warna.

"_Lust, the flower_~" ujar suara yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna ungu, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi tangkai mawar merah yang sangat cantik dan menghilang.

"_Gluttony, the seed~_" ujar suara nyanyian yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna merah, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi... botol minuman berwana merah putih dengan bintang di gambar kotak berwarna biru tua layaknya bendera Amerika dan menghilang.

"_Vanity, the stone~_" ujar suara nyanyian yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna kuning, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi tomat merah segar dan menghilang.

"_Envy, the spring~_" ujar suara nyanyian yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna pink, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi gunting dengan lambang bendera Inggris dan menghilang.

"_Sloth, the wind~_" ujar suara nyanyian yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna _teal_, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi boneka kucing yang sangaaat lucu! Tapi segera menghilang.

"_Greed, the soil~_" ujar suara nyanyian yang keluar dari cahaya berwarna biru, dan cahaya tersebut berubah menjadi tongkat bambu pendek namun sedikit runcing dan menghilang.

"_And... the last is... Wrath, the forest!_" ujar suara teriakan-bukan nyanyian-keluar dari cahaya berwarna putih, dan berubah menjadi kunci emas dan menghilang.

Lovino, yang sedari tadi diam, memutuskan untuk segera pergi menuju sebuah pohon besar diiringi Feliciano. Entah kenapa, Lovino merasakan suatu bahaya. Bahaya besar yang nantinya akan menghancurkan segalanya. Di hutan itu, mereka berdoa, suatu doa yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun. Mereka melihat cahaya-cahaya yang menghilang tadi sekarang terbang kelangit dan berpencar. Salah satu cahaya kuning berputar-putar di tubuh Lovino. Entah kenapa.

= Heavoirly Forest =

"Apa? Buat kau menyuruhku seenaknya, _bloody old man_?! Lagipula kau mau aku kerja apa sih?!" ujar perempuan berkacamata berambut blonde dan memakai pakaian dress hitam panjang dengan suara yang sedikit dinaikkan. Matanya menatap tajam pohon besar di depannya.

"Tolonglah, Maria... aku hanyalah seorang _tree guardian_ yang tak berdaya..." ujar pohon besar itu sangat memohon. Maria, nama perempuan itu, tak peduli dan hanya melirik ke burung yang hinggap di bahunya.

"Maria, _sins_ sekarang telah tersebar ke seluruh pelosok dunia," ujar pohon besar itu lagi. Kali ini Maria menengok, sorot matanya penuh tanda tanya.

"_Sins_? Bagaimana bisa? Kukira _sins_ itu tertanam di dalam tubuh si istri pianis, Elizaveta." ujar Maria dengan penuh tanda tanya. Dia tahu apa itu _sins_ dan sisi negatifnya, karena Maria pernah bergabung dengan sebuah _project _ yang dinamakan _Project [SD]_ yang bertujuan untuk menyegel _sins_ dalam tubuh seseorang.

"Anak-anak Elizaveta-lah yang melakukan semua itu, mereka membunuh Elizaveta dan melepaskan _sins_ menjadi 7 _deadly sins_ dan sekarang tersebar di penjuru dunia," ujar pohon besar itu, nada bicaranya kini menjadi sangat putus asa. Sang pohon kembali berkata, "Tolong kumpulkan _sins_ itu dan segel di dalam tubuhku,"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?! _Bloody hell, _nggak mungkin lah! Kenapa kau tak menuntun anak-anak itu saja mengumpulkan _sins_ itu? Itu tanggung jawab mereka!" ujar Maria setengah berteriak. Mengumpulkan _sins_ adalah pekerjaan susah, karena kita tak tau dimana _sins_ itu.

"Ah, mereka mati karena tertimpa reruntuhan rumahnya yang hancur karena badai kemarin... tapi tenang saja, mungkin dalam perjalanan nanti kau akan menemui reinkarnasi-nya," ujar pohon besar itu memaksa. Maria mendengus pelan namun segera bertanya, "Reinkarnasi?"

"Kau ini... padahal kau ini adalah _sorceress_, kan? Dan kau _immortal_, kan? Kenapa kau sampai tak tahu?! Di dunia ini semua benda-termasuk aku-dapat ber-reinkarnasi menjadi 'kehidupan lain'. Contohnya anak-anak Eliza sekarang telah ber-reinkarnasi menjadi seseorang yang baru. Sang kembar tertua, Lovino Vargas, menjadi pangeran Giortino dari kerajaan Itaricoria. Sedangkan sang kembar termuda, Feliciano Vargas, menjadi _servant_-nya, Fernando. Beberapa dari orang-orang yang ber-reinkarnasi tersebut masih memiliki sifatnya terdahulu, kecuali Giortino atau Lovino yang sekarang telah menjadi pemerintah terkejam di dunia karena dia terpengaruh oleh _Sin of Vanity_," ujar pohon besar itu panjang lebar. Entah kenapa, Maria terlihat lesu dan bertanya dengan pohon besar itu kembali.

"Kalau begitu... apa 'dia' juga mengalami reinkarnasi...?"

"Alfred Franklin Jones? Tentu saja Maria Kirkland. Dia sekarang menjadi pangeran dari kerajaan Doomcorozia bernama Alfred F Jones. Namun, sekarang dia berada di bawah pengaruh _Sin of Gluttony_," jawab pohon itu kembali. Mata Maria terbelalak mendengar jawaban pohon besar itu.

"Apa maksudmu dia di bawah pengaruh _Sin of Gluttony_?!"

"..."

"_Tree guardian, the Tree of Heavenicia_, Katakan padaku. SEKARANG!"

"Salah satu _sins_ yang disebar Feliciano dan Lovino, _Sin of Gluttony_, dengan wujud _Vessel of Sin_[1] jatuh di dalam kamar tidur pangeran Alfred. Pangeran Alfred yang menyentuh benda itu kemudian langsung berada di bawah pengaruh _Sin of Gluttony_, yang membuatnya menjadi rakus. Dia terus memakan semua yang dia angggap enak di dunia ini, sampai membuat _servant_, _maid_, dan_ chef_-nya bekerja siang dan malam hanya untuk membuatkan Alfred mak-" belum selesai pohon Heavenicia berkata, Maria telah lenyap dari hadapannya. Heavenicia mendesah dan memanggil seseorang.

"Hhh... Sakura!"

Saat itulah kelopak bunga sakura beterbangan menuju pohon Heavenicia dan membentuk seorang perempuan berambut pendek sebahu dengan pita pink di belakang kepalanya dan baju _miko_. Wajahnya terlihat tenang dan sorot matanya mengkilat, bertanda dia mempunyai semangat. Perempuan itu menolehkan wajahnya ke Heavenicia, sekarang wajah perempuan itu penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Kau, sebagai _Human form of Sakura Tree_ kutugaskan untuk menemani seorang _soreceress_ bernama Maria Kirkland. Kau akan sepenuhnya menjadi _human_ setelah bertemu Maria, dan mulai sekarang perkenalkan dirimu dengan nama 'Sakuya Hana'," perintah Heavenicia pada Hana yang duduk memakan _sakuramochi_ di depanna.

"Sakuya? Terdengar seperti pria. Bagaimana kalau 'Sakura Hana' kan berarti Bunga Sakura (Hana : Bunga)!" protes Hana pelan.

"Karena Sakura sudah terlalu _mainstream_," ujar suara seseorang menggema. Jangan tanya itu siapa.

"Sudah! Sudah! Cepat, segera susul Maria!" perintah Heavenicia. Setelah Heavinicia berkata seperti tadi, Hana segera menghilang dari hadapannya. Heavinicia menutup matanya dan berkata dengan sangat pelan,

"Tolong lindungi mereka di setiap perjalanan..."

.

.

"_Konnichiwa, _Kirkland Maria-san. _Watashi wa _Sakuya Hana _desu. Yoroshiku Omegaishimasu..._" ujar Hana memperkenalkan diri. Maria tak peduli dan hanya terus berjalan menyusuri hutan dengan tenang. Kalau saja dia tak mendengar kata 'Alfred' pasti dia takkan mau pergi mengumpulkan _sins_ itu.

"Lalu, kemana kita sekarang pergi?" tanya Hana. Maria meresponnya sedikit dengan mengatakan, "Indonecivia, konon di sana ada seorang hakim yang melakukan korupsi. Pasti dia telah di bawah pengaruh _Sins of Greed_!" Hana hanya merespon 'hoo' palan.

.

.

.

Kira-kira seperti apa orang-orang yang akan mereka temui...

.

.

.

* * *

Catatan sikil :

[1] : Adalah benda yang dapat menyegel dosa-dosa tersebut. Jika anda melihat penggalan nyanyian di bagian 'penyebaran dosa' anda akan tahu apa saja benda tersebut dan siapa saja yang mendapat _sins_ tersebut.

* * *

A/N :

Oke, saya tau saya masih utang fic multichap. Oh, dan saya sudah kasih warning ya, fic ini mengandung REINCARNATION!CHARA yang berarti semua chara di sini dapat ber-reinkarnasi, tapi human namenya kurubah sedikit. Penjelasan lebih lanjut lihat bagian Heavenicia ngomong panjang lebar. Melanggar nggak? soalnya saya pernah liat fic kayak gini juga ._."

Kalau melanggar, saya akan menghapus sistem perubahan nama. Reinkarnasi? masih dong, justru reinkarnasi ini point terpenting.

Ah, bagi anda yang familiar dengan kata 'Evillious Chronicles' pasti familiar dengan fic ini. Saya menaruh disclaimer evillious TAPI JANGAN KIRA INI CROSSOVER LOH! Saya sudah merubah bagian nama negara, (sedikit) plot, dll.

Kalau gitu kenapa disclaimer evillious-nya nggak dihilangkan? Simpel. Karena ide dan sebagian plot fic ini masih nggak jauh dari evillious aslinya.

Dan jangan tanya kenapa alurnya cepet. Pertama, karena saya mau bikin prequelnya. Kedua, karena ini prologue *duar*

Oke, pertanyaan lain silahkan tuliskan di kotak review.

Yosh, sudah beres to? Oke, saya mau tidur buat nyimpen tenaga buat boker ntar malem. *dar*

Sign,

Darkness Maiden.

P.S : Cocok nggak genre fic ini Tragedy? Kalau nggak cocokan apa?

P.P.S : Maaf kalau wordnya sedikit, namanya juga PROLOGUE...

P.P.P.S : Link menuju evillious dapat dilihat di layar kaca anda *dar* maksud saya dapat dilihat di bawah. Ubah bintang menjadi titik dan copy ke web browser kalian, yo?

* * *

Link to Chrono story (wikia) : theevilliouschronicles*wikia*com/wiki/Chrono_Story

Link to Evillious (wikia) : theevilliouschronicles*wikia*com/wiki/The_Evillious_Chronicles_Wiki


	2. Avaritia

"Serahkan uangmu, dan aku akan membebaskanmu dari segala tuduhan!"

* * *

Hetavillious Chronicles

Disclaimer :

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Evillious Chronicles belongs to Mothy/AkunoP

Warning :

AU, Reincarnation!Chara, Typo, OOC, OOT, OC, Death chara, aneh, nyeleneh, amburadul, blahblahblah

.

7 Deadly Sins-arc

Part One, Justice of Corruption [AVARITIA, Sin of Greed]

.

Dont Like? Dont Flame!

.

.

* * *

Indonevicia,

Adalah negara dengan sistem keadilan yang sedikit buruk. Kenapa? Pasalnya di sana banyak sekali kejahatan, dan parahnya si penjahat tidak pernah dipenjara. Entah si penjahat punya alasan tertentu saat pengadilan berlangsung atau apa, masyarakat tak bisa menolak. Semua sudah menjadi keputusan sang hakim bernama Putra Santoso. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah, Putra membebaskan terdakwa karena UANG.

Ya, Putra adalah pemegang _Sin of Greed_.

Semua berawal saat Putra berumur 23 tahun -umurnya sekarang adalah 27 tahun-. Dia yang sedang bermain dengan saudaranya, Bunga Santoso, tertabrak oleh sebuah truk yang pengemudinya sedang mabuk sehingga pengemudi hilang kendali. Putra masih beruntung bisa selamat, namun Bunga, dia terancam tak bisa berjalan kembali. Uang yang dibutuhkan Putra untuk mengobati Bunga masih sangat kurang, sehingga saat dirinya berumur 25 tahun dia mencalonkan diri menjadi hakim. Lalu saat itulah dia mendapatkan sebuah bambu runcing yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Karena melihat bentuk bambu runcing yang unik itu, Putra menyimpannya. Dan jiwa raganya malah terkuasai oleh _Sin of Greed_ yang tersegel dalam bambu runcing itu.

.

.

H.Y 765 Bulan 10[1],

Kali ini ruang persidangan Putra dibuka kembali. Kini penjahatnya adalah seorang pria kaya raya yang dituduh membunuh istrinya sendiri. Tentu saja Putra memutuskan sang pria tak bersalah, karena pria itu telah membayar bayaran yang cukup besar, toh lagipula si pria berambut jabrik itu juga tampan dan membuat hatinya cenat-cenut. Sesaat setelah memutuskan pria tersebut tak bersalah, keluarga dari istri si pria tersebut menangis histeris. Sedangkan keluarga dari si pria tertawa terbahak-bahak. Mau tak mau, Putra juga ikut merasa sedih melihat keluarga si istri pria tersebut, tapi toh si pria sudah membayar.

Putra mengetuk pintu kamar Bunga pelan lalu masuk ke dalamnya. Dia hanya mengecek keadaan Bunga yang sekarang terduduk di kursi roda dan tertidur. Dengan pelan Putra memeluk Bunga yang tertidur dan berbisik, "Aku pasti akan mendapatkan uangnya, jadi tolong bersabarlah," lalu Putra segera pergi, mungkin untuk mengecek adakah kasus kejahatan lagi. Saat itulah seorang pria albino yang mengaku bernama Gilbert Beilschdmit lari tergopoh-gopoh kepadanya dan membawa sekoper uang. Putra hanya menatap datar, pasti dia datang untuk menyogoknya agar nanti saat persidangan dibebaskan.

"_Sepertinya di kalangan penjahat, sogokan sudah lumyan terkenal..._" pikir Putra sedikit khawatir, takut rahasianya ini malah tersebar sampai seluruh masyarakat.

"Ini, bebaskan aku yang AWESOME ini!" ujar Gilbert sambil menaruh koper uangnya di depan Putra, baju Gilbert terlihat penuh darah.

"Kau habis ngapain? Dan bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini tanpa diketahui orang-orang?" tanya Putra heran. Gilbert terlihat bergetar, Putra-pun mulai memutar otaknya dengan kedua tangannya. Eh, maksud author, Putra mulai berpikir.

"Aku...aku...lewat ke sini dari pohon, aku habis...membunuh istriku..." ujar Gilbert terisak, Putra menatapnya bosan. Kenapa? Karena Putra sudah sering melihat kejadian seperti ini dan alasannya selalu sama, **selingkuh layaknya**Ac*ng.

"Biar kutebak, pasti istrimu selingkuh, kan?" tebak Putra dan langsung membuatnya di pakaikan baju _sherunlock holemes_. Gilbert mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Istriku... Brigitta Eufrozina dia selingkuh pada seorang pianis jelek bernama Franz Klemens!" ujar Gilbert marah dan terus mengeluarkan kata 'AWESOME' yang membuat Putra pusing.

"Sudah... sana kembali, nanti saat persidangan kubebaskan..." ujar Putra sambil memijit kepalanya. Gilbert hanya berucap "Terima kasih!" lalu segera lompat dari pohon ke pohon layaknya monyet maling pisang.

Putra mendesah nikm-maksud author, Putra mendesah pelan. Sidang akan dimulai kembali dan dia akan kembali menjadi hakim yang haus kekuasaan. Tapi bukannya dia begitu terus ya?

= Indovenicia =

Sidang Gilbert sudah usai, sekarang saatnya Putra kembali ke rumah. Namun takdir sepertinya memang ingin 'bermain' dengannya. Bagaimana tidak? Putra yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan sidang di datangi oleh seorang pria berbadan besar bernama Ivan Braginski.

"Selamat sore~" kata Ivan dengan senyum idiot, dirinya terlihat membawa sebuah koper hitam besar. Putra bereaksi "_Pasti uang..._" pikirnya.

"Kudengar besok aku akan di sidang, da~? Nih, uangnya," ujar Ivan tersenyum idiot lalu segera menghilang. Mungkin dia keturunan Ninja. Putra mendesah kembali, dia sebenarnya malas melakukan ini semua. Namun bagaimana lagi? kakaknya butuh obat untuk berjalan.

Namun tak disangka takdir sedang bermain dengannya.

.

.

"Hakim memutuskan saudara Ivan Braginski tak bersalah,"

Seruan Putra barusan disambut kemarahan dari berbagai pihak. Pasalnya, Ivan Braginski adalah pembunuh berantai yang memberantas keluarga Beilschdmit. Ya, Beilschdmit, ternyata Ivan telah membunuh Gilbert Beilschdmit, Ludwig Beilschdmit, dan 3 orang yang kurang teridentifikasi karena sudah terbakar. Ternyata, Ivan adalah kerabat dari istri Gilbert yang telah dibunuh Gilbert sendiri. Meskipun sebenarnya rakyat tak setuju Gilbert dinyatakan tak bersalah di kasus terdahulu, masyarakat juga tak mau Gilbert dibunuh begitu saja.

Sidang ditutup dengan protes yang tak kunjung berhenti, salah satu dari yang memprotes tindakan Putra adalah pria bernama Honda Kiku, yang mengaku teman dekat dari korban Ivan. Tapi Ivan telah membayar dan Putra tak bisa melakukan apapun, yang bisa dilakukannya hanya berdiam diri dan langsung lari menuju rumahnya, hendak menuju kakak tersayangnya yang pasti sekarang sudah lapar. Kiku yang melihatnya mendelik, hatinya dipenuhi amarah, Kiku akan membalas dendam dan tak ada seorangpun yang akan menghentikannya.

.

.

H.Y 765 Bulan 12,

Tubuh Ivan Braginski ditemukan tak bernyawa di balik tempat tidurnya, tepat di dadanya telah tertancap sebuah pedang panjang. Namun kasus ini tak bisa dilanjutkan dengan sidang. Kenapa? Karena sekarang ini tengah terjadi perang sipil antara Pro-Ivan yang di ketuai seorang wanita tangguh bernama Natalia Arlovskaya dan yang Anti-Ivan yang d ketuai seorang pria bernama Honda Kiku.

Yang lebih mengerikan adalah terbunuhnya orang-orang tak bersalah. Namun di antara semua itu ada seseorang yang telah menyimpan _Sin of Greed_ di dalam tubuhnya, yaitu Putra. Rumah Putra terbakar dan mayatnya ditemukan terbakar bersama mayat seorang wanita yang juga ikut terbakar. Mayat mereka berdua kaku dan pose mayat mereka berdua terlihat berpelukan. Kiku yang mendengar kabar bahwa sang hakim korupsi telah pulang ke neraka segera mengangkat bendera putih. Dia sudah tak ingin melanjutkan perang lagi karena target utamanya, Putra, telah tewas. Natalia-pun juga sudah merasa bosan dan mundur, toh dia juga benci dengan hakim korupsi itu.

Tapi di antara puing-puing rumah Putra masih ada yang tak terbakar, yaitu _Vessel of Sin Greed_, bambu runcing Putra. Melihat hal itu, seorang wanita yang bertudung hitam segera mengambilnya dan pergi. Wanita itu menyeringai lalu berubah menjadi debu dan menghilang

.

.

.

**Sang _Sin of Greed _sudah menerima hukumannya**...

.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah menemukan _Vessel_-nya?"

"Tidak ketemu, sepertinya sudah diambil..."

"Sial, sebenarnya siapa sih orang idiot yang mengambilnya?!"

"Aku tak tahu, dan nggak usah nyemprot!"

"Eh, maaf. Ya sudahlah, sekarang berarti kita harus menuju kota berikutnya,"

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kita menuju ke mana?"

"Biar author yang memutuskan."

"..."

"Tapi benar kau tidak menemukannya, **Sakuya**?"

"Sumpah, **Maria**..."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

* * *

[1] HY : Heta Year. Sistem tahun ala hetalia *jdug*

* * *

A/N :

HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, MAAF CHAPTER INI HANCUR BANGET! Tiba-tiba kena WB #gayalo ;w;

Maaf chapter ini hancur, deskripsinya aneh, dan sebagainya. Maaf, sekali lagi, MAAAAF!

Oh ya, saya sudah berjanji word chapter ini lebih banyak tapi maaf kalau jadinya amburadul begini... maaf banget ya...

Oke, untuk chapter berikutnya, saya sudah menyiapkan 2 negara, readers deh yang memutuskan :

- Itaricorocia [Superbia, Sin of Vanity]

Karakter yang akan muncul : Reincarnation!Italybrothers, Reincarnation!Fem!Nesia, Male!Malaysia, Netherland, Fem!England, Fem!Japan

Pairing yang (diusahakan) akan muncul : Itacest shounen-ai, NetherFem!Nesia

- Elvegor [Acedia, Sin of Sloth]

Karakter yang muncul : Netherland, Reincarnation!Fem!Nesia, Fem!England, Fem!Japan, Belgium, Fem!Spain

Pairing yang akan muncul : Harem!Netherland

Oh iya, fic ini NGGAK ADA YURI LOH YA. Kemarin ada yang tanya di PM : "Fic ini fic yuri ya?"

Maaf saja, tapi author nggak suka yuri :

Kalau begitu saya sudah lagi deh, maaf bacotnya lama tapi cerita dan ficnya amburadul.

Sign,

Darkness Maiden


	3. Acedia

Now playing : Gift from princess who bought sleep – Hatsune Miku

* * *

"Sekarang, waktunya untuk tidur..."

Hetavillious Chronicles

Disclaimer :

Hetalia belongs to Hidekazu Himaruya

Evillious Chronicles belongs to Akuno-P aka M.o.t.h.y

Warning :

Genderbend chara, Onesidelove!Fem!Nesia, Death chara, alur brengsek, virus Type-0 (typo) menyebar, Yandere!Fem!Nesia, Reicarnation!Chara, AU

.

[ACEDIA, Sin of Sloth]

Princess Sandman's Gift

.

.

* * *

"Selamat datang," ujar seorang perempuan manis yang sedang menyapu ruangan pada suaminya yang membawa seorang wanita. Ya, wanita. Seorang wanita muda.

"Ini Antonia, dia akan tinggal dengan kita mulai sekarang," ujar suami perempuan itu datar dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya bersama wanita muda bernama Antonia tadi. Si perempuan hanya terdiam, dia terus melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan ekspresi datar.

Nama istri dari si suami itu adalah Kartika, anak dari salah satu orang terkaya di negara Elvgort. Saat dirinya berumur 20 tahun –sekarang umurnya 24 tahun- dia dijodohkan dengan seorang pria bernama Willem, yang sekarang resmi menjadi suaminya. Sudah 5 tahun Willem membawa beberapa wanita kemari, malah salah satu dari wanita itu berumur 18 tahun. Kartika yang melihat suaminya itu tidak bereaksi apapun, biarlah suaminya bersenang-senang, Kartika malas meladeninya. Walau Kartika tahu Willem menikahinya hanya untuk uang, dia tak peduli, dia terlalu malas meladeninya. Bahkan jika, Willem melupakan janji mereka berdua saat kecil, dia tak peduli. Kartika terlalu malas meladeninya...

Kartika mengetuk pintu kamar Willem pelan sambil membawa makan malam, namun dia hentikan saat mendengar desahan aneh dari kamar itu. Kartika mendesah kesal, dia sudah lebih dari 100 kali mendengar suara itu setiap tahun. Biasanya saat dirinya sedang kacau begini, dia bermain dengan boneka kucingnya yang lucu. Ya, walau Kartika sudah hampir berumur 25 tahun, dia masih senang bermain dengan bonekanya. Mungkin baginya boneka dapat menjadi pelepas stress. Boneka kucing itu dia dapatkan dari seorang wanita bertudung hitam yang menjual boneka kucing itu, Kartika yang mendapatkannya senang sekali dan dia namakan boneka kucing itu Neko.

"Neko, hari ini Willem membawa seorang wanita lagi... apa dia lupa janji yang dia buat saat kecil dulu ya... tapi, aku terlalu malas meladeninya..." ujar Kartika pada Neko. Tentu Neko tak menjawab karena Neko hanyalah sebuah boneka.

"Kau tak tahu soal janji itu, kan? Biar kuceritakan. Jadi dulu, Willem dan aku membuat perjanjian akan menikah saat besar nanti!" ujar Kartika tersipu-sipu.

"Namun... sepertinya dia tak ingat perjanjian itu..." ujar Kartika sambil memeluk Neko. Air mata mulai mengalir dari pipinya.

xX~ Elvgort ~Xx

Kartika sekarang sedang pergi ke pasar untuk belanja karena kebutuhan makanan mereka telah habis, karena adanya Antonia di rumah mereka. Kartika pergi dengan malas-malasan dan dengan muka cemberut. Willem? Dia mah nggak tau kemana,sementara Antonia malah bersantai di rumah Kartika dengan tenang. Saat Kartika tengah berjalan menuju penjual sayur langganannya, dia melihat si perempuan bertudung hitam yang menjual boneka kucing yang dia dapatkan dulu. Entah kenapa, Kartika malah mengikuti si perempuan bertudung hitam itu ke dalam sebuah bangunan tua. Tentu, Kartika mengikutinya sambil berusaha tidak ketahuan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" sayangnya si perempuan misterius ini mengetahui Kartika yang mengikutinya. Kartika panik, dia berusaha mencari alasan. Namun si perempuan mendatanginya dan bertatapan dengannya. Kartika tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutup topeng, namun jang jelas dia memakai kacamata dan terdapat kriwil mencuat di rambutnya, ada juga seekor (atau boneka?) beruang di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau sudah tak tahan dengan kelakuan suamimu, kan?" ujar si perempuan misterius itu kepada Kartika.

"Tahu apa kau tentang kehidupanku? Aku tak pernah kesal dengannya!" ujar Kartika mengelak. Walau di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia sudah tak tahan kelakuan Willem padanya.

"Tak usah merahasiakannya, aku tahu. Di lubuk hatimu yang paling dalam bahkan kau ingin membunuh suamimu, kan? Hanya saja kau terlalu malas melakukannya?" ujar si perempuan misterius itu sembari memberikan kertas misterius dan saat Kartika melihat kertas itu, si perempuan misterius telah hilang dengan cepat.

"He... hei! Tunggu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?! Apa maksudnya kertas ini?!" ujar Kartika kesal dan memanggil si perempuan misterius itu, namun tentu si perempuan itu tidak muncul karena dia telah menghilang. Penasaran dengan kertas yang diberikan tadi, Kartika membaca kertas itu kembali, yang ternyata adalah resep cara membuat obat tidur. Kartika terheran-heran, namun semenit kemudian dia tersenyum. Senyuman yang mengerikan.

.

.

"Selamat datang," ujar Kartika pada suaminya yang baru datang, membawa seorang wanita lagi. Antonia terlihat sibuk dengan cucian piring, sementara Kartika sedang masak dengan malas.

"Ini Bella, dia tinggal di sini mulai sekarang." ujar Willem datar dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya bersama wanita bernama Bella. Antonia terlihat tidak pedulu, sementara Kartika bergumam pelan, "Daripada aku capek-capek buang tenaga untuk meladeninya, lebih baik dia kubunuh saja, ah~"

Sekarang mereka berempat tengah makan di meja makan (pastinya), dan Kartika diam-diam telah memasukkan 'obat tidur' buatannya di gelas Antonia, Bella, dan Willem. Untung saat itu yang meminta ambil minuman dia, jadi dia bisa masukin 'obat tidur' itu. Kartika menyeringai, dia makan dengan gembira, tidak seperti biasanya dia makan dengan perasaan gembira karena dia biasanya melakukan apapun dengan malas-malasan. Perasaan Kartika semakin gembira saat Willem, Antonia, dan Bella meminum minuman mereka yang telah diberi 'obat tidur', dan puncaknya adalah... Willem, Antonia, dan Bella yang jatuh dari tempat duduk mereka bersamaan. Kartika yang melihatnya langsung memeriksa keadaan mereka dengan cara memeriksa denyut nadi mereka.

Kartika kemudian menatap datar. Dia berhasil, dia telah membunuh Willem dan yang lainnya.

xX~ Elvegort ~Xx

Kartika menyimpan mayat-mayat itu di kamarnya, namun dia mulai merasa khawatir. Bagaimana jika dia ketahuan membunuh mereka? Kartika malas mendengar omongan polisi yang panjang lebar memeriksanya... namun seringai kembali muncul darinya. Dia berkata, "Kubunuh saja semua penduduk Elvegort~"

Maka dari itu, dia begadang semalaman membuat 50 'obat tidur' yang semuanya akan diberikan satu persatu pada semua penduduk Elvegort. Kartika senang sekali, dan besoknya dia memberikan semua 'obat tidur'nya dengan mengatakan ini adalah obat penghilang semua penyakit selamanya. Anak-anak, lansia, dewasa, remaja, semua mengambil 'obat tidur' buatan Kartika dengan gratis. Semua penduduk Elvegort pulang dengan perasaan gembira, Kartika sendiri juga pulang dengan gembira.

Besoknya, keadaan Elvegort sangat sepi. Keramaian tidak terlihat, yang ada hanya kesunyian dan kehampaan. Namun Kartika pulang dengan membawa makanan dan minuman dengan sangat banyak, mukanya cerah gembira dan tidak mempedulikan mayat-mayat di dalam seluruh rumah di Elvegort. Namun kemudian dia kembali dia khawatir lalu berkata, "Bagaimana jika semua ini diketahui orang luar? Aku malas mendengar ocehan mereka..."

Karenanya setelah sampai di dalam rumahnya, dia kembali membuat 'obat tidur'. Dia menyeringai dan saat 'obat tidur'nya telah siap, dia berkata "Saatnya sang _Princess Sandman_[1] berubah menjadi sang putri tidur..." lalu meminum 'obat tidur'nya sendiri. Sesaat sebelum dia menatap matanya dia tertawa, tawa mengerikan yang sangat nyaring.

.

.

Seorang perempuan bertudung hitam masuk ke salah satu rumah di kota Elvegort, perempuan itu tidak peduli dengan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak. Dia hanya masuk sebentar untuk mengambil sebuah boneka kucing lucu dari tangan seorang wanita muda. Sesaat setelah itu semua, dia kembali pergi, meninggalkan mayat-mayat yang tergeletak itu.

.

_**Sang Princess Sandman telah mendapat hukumannya.**_

* * *

.

.

"Bagaimana?"

"Tidak ketemu..."

"Sialan, siapa sih yang mengambilnya?! Aku muak!"

"Sabar, **Maria**..."

"Huh,"

"Ayolah, kita pergi..."

"Terserah kaulah, **Hana**..."

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

Krik

krik

krik

Iya, saya tahu ini ancur banget. SAYA KENA WB! QAQ HELEP HELEP!

Yah, pokoknya saya minta maaf lagi chapter ini sungguh sangat hancur... maafkan saya... Oh, dan karena nggak ada yang milih jadi saya memutuskan chapter depan Gula, wuahahahahahaha *tawa laknat*

Sign,

Darkness Maiden


	4. Superbia

Maaf saya nggak bisa nepatin janji. Chapter ini terpaksa Superbia dikarenakan revisi.

Now playing : Daughter of Evil - Kagamine Rin

* * *

Hetaevillious Chronicles

Disclaimer :

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Evillious Chronicles © Mothy/AkunoP

Warning :

AU, Reincarnation!Chara, Typo, OOC, OOT, OC, Death chara, Alur CEPAT, MINIM deskripsi, Virus W-BSH1T (Writer's block) strikes again

[SUPERBIA, Sin of Vanity]

Prince of Evil

.

.

* * *

Pada suatu hari di sebuah negara bernama Itaricorocia(?) yang bisa dibilang memiliki ekonomi yang bagus, terdapat seorang pangeran yang memerintahnya. Nama pangeran itu adalah Giortino atau bisa disebut reinkarnasi dari Lovino Vargas. Pemerintahan pangeran Giortino bisa dibilang cukup buruk, terbukti dari stabilitas ekonominya yang baik namun rakyatnya hampir semuanya sengasara. Mereka kelaparan, apalagi diharuskan membayar pajak. Giortino memang dikenal diktator dan tak segan-segan membunuh siapapun yang melawannya, namun dia paling senang jika menghukum mati di depan matanya sendiri. Rumor mengatakan bahwa Giortino adalah pangeran yang dilahirkan iblis, namun tentu itu hanya sebuah _bullshit_ belaka. Tapi karena banyaknya peristiwa yang mencondong ke 'sana' maka Giortino disebut rakyat dengan sebutan _Prince of Demon_.

Namun tidak semua yang tinggal di dekat Giortino adalah orang jahat. Contohnya Fernando atau bisa disebut reinkarnasi dari Feliciano Vargas. Saat Giortino atau prajurit lain tidak melihat, dia diam-diam membuat sedikit makanan untuk rakyat yang kelaparan. Walau porsinya sedikit, namun senyum idiot dan kebaikan Fernando saja sudah cukup membuat rakyat cukup merasakan bahagia. Rakyat memang lebih senang jika Fernando-lah yang menjadi pangeran dibanding Giortino, apalagi saat menemukan fakta uang pajak rakyat digunakan Giortino untuk berfoya-foya.

"Bagaimana? Semuanya sudah membayar pajak, kan?" tanya Giortino dengan nada arogannya seperti biasa pada seorang prajurit. Prajurit itu menggeleng, tanda bahwa tidak semuanya membayar pajak. Giortino kembali murka, dia langsung turun dari kuda peliharaannya, Roselia.

"Tunjukkan padaku orangnya," ujar Giortino pada prajurit tadi. Langsung saja si prajurit mengajak Giortino ke sebuah rumah tua yang kelihatan amburadul. Namun Giortino tak peduli, dia mendobrak pintu tumah itu dan terlihatlah seorang kakek tua bersama seorang anak perempuan manis dengan bunga di kepalanya. Sorot mata anak perempuan itu berkilat bercampur cemas, dia mulai berteriak saat Giortino mencambuk kakek tua itu dengan (tentu saja) kasar. Giortino berbalik menghadap si perempuan dengan pandangan murka.

"Ka...kami pasti akan membayar pajak! Tolong jangan sakiti kakek Yao lagi!" pinta si perempuan dengan muka memelas, air mata mulai menggenangi wajahnya. Giortino yang mendengarnya memutuskan keluar dari rumah itu dengan puas. Sementara si perempuan sibuk mengurus kakeknya yang nggak jelas mati atau nggak abis dicambuk.

"Ingat, besok pajakmu menjadi 2x lipat!" ujar Giortino dengan nada arogan dan menutup pintu rumah itu dengan sangat keras.

xX~ Deadly Sins : Vanity ~Xx

"Cemilan siap, vee~" ujar Fernando sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi cemilan yang memang biasanya menjadi jadwal harian sang pangeran. Giortino menatap Fernando datar dan menghela napas lalu bertanya,

"Apa cemilan hari ini?"

"PASTAAAAAA~"

DUAG!

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU MAU TOMAT!" teriak Giortino pada Fernando yang kesakitan setelah kepalanya digetok dengan sebuah tongkat oleh Giortino. Giortino mengutuk dirinya sendiri, dia lupa bahwa Fernando ini blo'onnya kebangetan kalau urusan masak. Memang makanannya enak, tapi setiap diminta masak pasti dia selalu saja memasak pasta yang jelas membuat Giortino bosan. Harusnya dia menyuruh pelayan lain membuatkan cemilan untuknya.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memberiku tomat saja untuk cemilan hari ini, kan?!" tanya Giortino pada Feliciano yang malah memakan pasta yang tadi.

"Tomatnya habis, vee~" jawab Feliciano dengan pose... terserah readers, mau dengan pose 'mengacungkan kapak' juga boleh tapi readers buat _ending_-nya sendiri. #slashed(?)

"YA BELI DONG! %^$#^&*(&$ %!" suruh Giortino dengan kata-kata khas kebun binatang saf*ri. Fernando yang mendengarnya terheran-heran kalau di ingat-ingat bukannya di kamar Lovino ada juga tomat merah yang kelihatannya sangat segar yang ditemukannya dulu?

"Bagaimana dengan tomat di kamarmu, vee?" tanya Feliciano pada Giortino yang masih mengeluarkan kata-kata '_you-know-what_'

"NO! Itu tomat kesayanganku yang akan kusimpan sampai akhir hayat!" jawab Romano dengan muka ala meme gambar NO. Takut Fernando akan disemprot lagi, maka Fernando buru-buru pergi ke pasar terdekat.

Fernando sudah mendapatkan tomat perintah dari Giortino, dia juga telah memberi sedikit pastanya kepada beberapa orang, berarti saatnya dia pulang. Namun saat perjalanan dia melihat seorang wanita, wanita yang sangat cantik. Nama Wanita itu adalah Putri Widjayaputra, reinkarnasi dari Kartika, yang bagi penduduk Itaricorocia adalah gadis misterius. Fernando hanya menatap wanita itu sebentar lalu terkejut melihat seorang pria berambut jabrik yang diketahui sebagai Pangeran dari kerajaan Thera, kerajaan tetangga yang makmur. Kalau tak salah bukannya Putri adalah gadis yang ditaksir Giortino?! Maka dari itu, Fernando cepat-cepat kembali ke istana dan memberi tahu apa yang terjadi.

Sat diberitahu, Muka Giortino memerah karena marah, kebenciannya telah mencapai ubun-ubun. Giortino langsung memerintahkan prajurit-prajuritnya untuk '_Flower Hunting_' yaitu kejadian dimana semua gadis yang memakai bunga kamboja di rambutnya harus ditangkap dan dibunuh. Dalam hati Fernando begumam, "_Ini orang lebay amat sih_,". Giortino tertawa puas, puas karena orang-orang yang menghancurkan perasaannya dan yang mirip dengan orang-orang yang menghancurkan perasaannya telah hilang dari muka bumi ini.

Tiba-tiba Giortino teringat sesuatu, suatu kejadian yang sangat penting yang dia tunggu sejak beberapa jam lalu... yaitu, "**Mana tomat cemilanku**?!" tanyanya pada Fernando. Fernando hanya bergumam 'vee' dengan muka blo'onnya dan memberi tomat yang dibelinya pada Giortino.

.

.

Sudah 3 bulan sejak _'Flower Hunting'_ dijalankan. Beratus-ratus wanita dengan bunga kamboja di kepalanya langsung ditangkap dan dibunuh secara massal. Rakyat mulai geram, akhirnya terjadilah perang revolusi yang dipimpin bekas prajurit bernama Burkhart, reinkarnasi dari Ludwig dan Cornelis, si pangeran kerajaan Thera yang juga reinkarnasi dari Van Willem. Perang revolusi itu menghabiskan beratus-ratus prajurit Giortino dan puluhan rakyat kerajaan Itaricorocia dan puluhan prajurit kerajaan Thera.

Di istana hanya tersisa Giortino, Fernando, dan 2 orang prajurit yang bertugas melindungi Giortino. Mereka rencananya akan keluar lewat _'secret passage_' di bawah tanah yang terhubung dengan kerajaan Behemith yang terletak cukup jauh dari Itaricorocia. Sayangnya takdir terus memberi rintangan pada mereka berempat. Pada awalnya salah seorang prajurit tertinggal dan terbunuh di tangan rakyat Itaricorocia. Fernando memutuskan untuk setidaknya mencari jalan lebih aman ke bawah tanah lewat _South Hall_, namun Giortino menolak dia ingin melewati _West Hall_ yang lebih cepat. Padahal bagian _West Hall_ terdapat beberapa rakyat Itaricorocia yang berjaga. Giortino tampak tak peduli dan tampak mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri. Baru saja mereka sampai di _West Hall_, mereka sudah dikejutkan dengan kedatangan beberapa prajurit Thera. Salah seorang prajurit itu berhasil menusuk prajurit Giortino yang langsung di bantai oleh para rakyat Itaricorocia.

"Fernando, cepat bawa aku ke _'Secret Passage'_," ujar Giortino datar. Fernando mengangguk ragu. Sebenarnya Fernando sendiri bingung ingin berpihak pada Giortino atau rakyat. Namun, prioritasnya sekarang adalah menjaga Giortino, jadi...

"FERNANDO! CEPAT!" teriak Giortino saat melihat rombongan rakyat Itaricorocia mulai berlari ke arah mereka berdua. Fernando yang tadinya bengong sontak langsung berlari menuju pintu basement dengan sekuat tenaga dengan Giortino, tentunya.

Sampai di pintu basement mereka langsung menahan pintu dari serangan rakyat dengan kursi, meja, dan benda lain yang ada di situ. Di sana mereka berdua terus menyusuri basement dan menemukan _'Secret passage'_ yang terletak di balik rak buku. Setelah rak buku itu ditutup, dengan arogan Giortino berkata,

"Nanti kalau mereka menyusul, kau alihkan perhatian mereka ya." ujar Giortino pada Fernando. Fernando menggeleng tanda bahwa dia tak mau dengan gumaman 'Vee'nya. Giortino marah, dengan kasar dia mendorong rak buku itu kembali dan kembali ke pintu basement. Fernando bertanya-tanya, apalagi saat Giortino mengikatnya di sebuah kursi.

"Kau alihkan perhatian mereka, aku akan berlari dan bebas," ujar Giortino datar dan langsung berbalik pergi ke '_Secret Passage_'. Fernando gemetar dan hampir menangis, dia ingin lepas dari tali ini sayangnya tali itu diikat sangat kencang.

BRUAK!

Pintu berhasil di dobrak, masuklah seorang pria berambut jabrik beserta pria berbadan besar dan tegap melihatnya dan berbisik, lalu sesaat kemudian mengacungkan pedang kepadanya. Namun takdir masih memaafkan Fernando, terbukti saat seorang rakyat lelaki mengatakan pada si pria jabrik dan pria berbadan besar bahwa Fernando justru menolong mereka dari kelaparan. Fernando sungguh beruntung, dia akhirnya dibawa keluar dari istana sedangkan si pria berambut jabrik itu mengetahui _secret passage_ di balik rak buku itu dan berhasil menangkap Giortino.

Fernando dibawa ke sebuah rumah dimana dia tak akan melihat eksekusi hukuman mati terhadap Giortino, sedangkan Giortino dibawa ke sebuah tiang eksekusi yang akan memenggal kepalanya. Tangannya dirantai besi sehingga dia tak akan bisa bebas. Kakinya sendiri juga di ikat rantai. Rakyat bersorak penuh kemenangan, di antara semua rakyat itu terdapat seorang anak perempuan dan kakeknya yang juga bersorak gembira saat melihat Giortino bersiap dihukum mati.

"Jadi begini _ending_-nya?" tanya Giortino pada pria berwajah datar di sampingnya. Yang ditanya hanya diam tak bersuara. Bukannya bisu, tapi algojo nggak boleh cerewet.

"_Well_, sekarang sudah jam 3 sore loh," ujar Giortino dengan nada arogan. Suaranya sengaja dikeraskan agar semua rakyatnya bisa mendengar kalimat terakhirnya. Dengan sangat angkuh, arogan, dan seolah tak peduli dengan posisinya sekarang ini dia berkata,

"Waktunya cemilan. Ayo, kalian semua, **TUNDUKLAH PADAKU!**"

CRASH

.

.

.

_**Sang pangeran egois dan sombong itu pun mendapat hukumannya**_

.

.

"Hmph. Tak kusangka, _story_ dari Vanity akan selesai secepat ini,"

"Biarlah, toh aku mendapat tomat segar ini~"

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

KRIK

KRIK

KRIK

SUMPAH SAYA BINGUNG, ASTAGA, ALLAHU AKBAR SAYA BINGUNG BANGET *caps jebol*

Untuk nenek dan mamah tercinta maaf chap ini mengecewakan anda lagi. Iya saya tau, ini gagal banget. Emang seharusnya fic ini di discontinued aja. Saya tau kok.

Menurut readers? Discontinued nggak? Kalo iya ya udah deh...

Sign,

Darkness Maiden sedang stress.


	5. Gula

Now playing : Repulsive food eater Conchita - MEIKO

* * *

Disclaimer :

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

Warning :

Hint of gore, chara death, OOC, OOT, typos, kesalahan EYD, Reincarnation!Chara, Canibalism

.

.

[GULA, Sin of Gluttony]

Gluttonous Food Eater

.

.

* * *

~ H.Y 845, Glutory-city, Beelmerica ~

Di dalam sebuah mansion yang terletak di dalam hutan Glutory-city, tinggalah seorang pria muda berumur 18 tahun bernama Alfred Franklin Jones. Dia hidup bersama seorang koki yang _pervert_, seorang butler bodoh, dan seorang butler idiot. Alfred selalu meminta koki dan butlernya untuk membuat seluruh makanan terlezat di dunia, namun akhir-akhir ini dia meminta koki dan butlernya untuk membuat makanan apapun. Koki dan butler yang kebingungan hanya mengikuti keinginan Alfred untuk membuat makanan, mereka mulai asal memasukkan bahan makanan. Pernah sang koki membuat sup daging dengan potongan besi dan paku, yang secara ajaib ditelan tanpa komen apapun dari Alfred. Keinginan Alfred untuk memakan seluruh makanan di dunia baru terlihat saat dia menyimpan sebuah botol kaca yang terjatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Si koki dan dua butler itu tidak merasa heran dengan keinginan Alfred untuk memakan semua makanan di dunia. Karena dari umur 10 tahun, Alfred memang mempunyai nafsu makan yang luar biasa.

"Vee~ silahkan makan, vee. Hari ini aku membuat spaghetti dengan saus darah yang sudah dicampur dengan 'daging si penjual daging', vee~" ujar butler pertama, butler idiot, sambil menaruh nampan berisi spaghetti di depan Alfred yang menunggu dari tadi di meja makan. Tak lama berselang, seorang butler masuk membawa nampan berisi buah dan minuman. Berbeda dari butler pertama, butler kedua hanya menaruh nampan di depan Alfed tanpa berbasa-basi. Sang butler kedua, butler bodoh, membuka tutup nampan sembari memberi Alfred menu makanan hari ini, yang disambut Alfred dengan seringai.

_~ Menu makanan a la Butler ~_

_Sarapan : Spaghetti saus darah dengan daging, buah-buahan tropis yang segar, jus melon_

_Cemilan pagi : Roti coklat besar, sup paku_

_Makan siang : Omelet bola mata, Carbonara saus mayonaise, Fettucini saus keju, jus apel_

_Cemilan siang : Jantung yang masih berdetak, ice cream gelatto_

_Makan malam : Pizza berisi daging, bola mata, otak, hati, dan usus yang besar, otak bakar, minuman bersoda_

_Cemilan malam : Jagung bakar yang ditusuk dengan paku, kopi low kafein yang dapat membuat peminumnya terbangun sampai mati~_

Alfred memakan sarapannya dengan lahap, dalam waktu 5 menit sarapannya habis. Namun Alfred masih lapar, dia ogah kelaparan sampai jam cemilan nanti. Dengan antusias campur kelaparan, Alfred bertanya pada butler yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua. aku masih lapar~ ogah amat nunggu sampai waktu cemilan nanti... enaknya makan apa, ya?" tanya Alfred.

"Piring bekas sarapan itu dimakan saja, vee~" ujar butler idiot sambil menunjuk piring dan gelas yang dipakai tadi. Butler bodoh langsung menginjak kaki si butler idiot. Namun Alfred setuju, dengan antusias dia makan piring dan gelas tadi.

"Cukup enak~" kata Alfred sambil memakan piring kedua, wajahnya puas. 'Setidaknya ini dapat mengisi waktu sampai cemilan nanti...' pikir Alfred riang.

Padahal sang koki belum mengantarkan makanannya, dasar pikun.

==== Beelmerica ====

Di dapur, si koki cemas. Tak sengaja dia menumpahkan racun tikus pada sup bawang buatannya dan terlanjur merata pada sup. Keadaan makin parah saat si butler bodoh tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung menaruh sup di mangkuk dengan cepat, seraya membawa menu makanan a la koki hari ini dan makanan buatan lain buatan si koki. Mata si butler bodoh mendelik, seakan berkata "Kenapa lama sih,"

Si koki tak menjawab, dia panik. Dia hanya mondar-mandir di dapur mencari cara agar sup yang dibawa si butler bodoh bisa diambil dan diganti. Padahal kalau mau mah, bisa saja dia mengambil sup itu dengan alasan lupa memberi garam.

"Tuan, ini supnya." Ucap si butler bodoh datar namun agak ketus. Akhirnya dia ngomong juga.

"Oooh, aku lupa bahwa masih ada makanan dari si koki yang belum kumakan~" ujar Alfred riang. Dengan cepat dia menyeruput sup bawang itu dengan sendoknya yang bergambar superman.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

Tiba-tiba badan Alfred gemetar, sendok telah jatuh dari pegangannya. Butler idiot yang ber-'veee' ria ikut gemetar. Rupanya dia mengira dia diajak main geter-geteran.

"Ini..." ujar Alfred gemetar kepada butler bodoh. Si butler bodoh hanya menatap datar.

"INI ENAK~~~! Panggil si koki!" ujar Alfred super gembira, memerintahkan si butler bodoh memanggil si koki di dapur yang sedang pundung di pojokan.

Semenit kemudian, wajah suram si koki langsung menghilang. Terganti dengan muka riang gembira bercampur heran. Dia langsung merampas menu makanan dari tangan butler bodoh yang sekarang mengucapkan kata kotor karena menganggap si koki kurang ajar padanya.

~ _Menu makanan a la Chef ~_

_(H.Y 845, Bulan 9, Tanggal 17)_

_Sarapan : Sup bawang, Salad kentang, Karage dengan saus mustard, Cola_

_Cemilan : Crepes coklat dengan saus blueberry_

_Makan siang : Hamburger daging sapi dengan tambahan kentang tumbuk di dalamnya, Escargot, Cola_

_Cemilan siang : Cream Bulle, Salad buah_

_Makan malam : Hamburger daging ham, French fries dengan saus mayonaise, Cola,_

_Cemilan malam : Pop corn asin, Kentang rebus saus bolognaise_

"Kerja kalian hari ini cukup baik," ucap Alfred riang selesai sarapan. Dia tak peduli dengan bau busuk yang menyengat dari basement tempat tumpukan mayat manusia yang menjadi santapannya. Si butler bodoh dan butler idiot membungkuk hormat dan tersenyum samar. Kecuali si butler bodoh yang senyumnya lebih menyerupai seringai.

"Lain kali tangkaplah remaja atau anak kecil. Daging mereka lebih empuk," kata Alfred memperingatkan. Butler bodoh menggumamkan kata "maaf..." dan membungkuk lebih rendah. Sedangkan butler idiot tampak memandangi tomat yang tak termakan oleh Alfred, bukan dengan muka kepingin... melainkan dengan muka yang berusaha mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang sangat penting, dan sejenak butler idiot merasa berdosa karena tak berhasil mengingatnya.

= Heta Year =

~ H.Y 845, Bulan 9, Tanggal 23 ~

Korban santapan Alfred semakin banyak. Karena kejadian itu, banyak orang-orang yang mengungsi sementara ke kota Undsland, Guna melindungi diri mereka dari agresi Alfred yang menyebar. Apalagi setelah korban anak pasangan Berwarld dan Tino yang bernama Peter menghilang secara misterius dengan seorang anak perempuan yang merupakan pelukis terkenal di kota Glutory berinisal W.Y. Alfred, yang merasa 'bahan' makanannya telah menghilang, mencoba memerintahkan koki dan butlernya untuk ber-eksperimen dengan semua barang di istana untuk dijadikan makanan. Para koki dan butler yang memang tidak punya sedikitpun _power_ untuk membantah, hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"Ayo! Mana makanannya! Aku lapar!" ujar Alfred sambil menggebuk mejanya dengan kasar. Padahal baru sejam lalu dia memakan cemilan pagi (_Red velvet cake_ besar dengan saus coklat dan potongan stroberi). Namun makanan ataupun minuman belum juga dihidangkan. Sehingga membuat Alfred memakan taplak meja. Iya, taplak meja. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, makanan yang terlihat menjijikkan (Kamera dengan saus bolognaise, sup jagung dengan lumpur, dan sosis bakar saus darah) langsung terhidang di atas meja. Alfred tentu tak akan jijik dengan makanan di depannya, karena dia terbiasa memakan yang menurut orang lain TAK NORMAL.

= Reinkarnasi =

~ H.Y 845, Bulan 9, Tanggal 25 ~

Barang-barang di mansion sudah habis tak tersisa, hanya tertinggal peralatan-peralatan penting yang memang tak mungkin dimakan. Meskipun begitu, Alfred belum puas. Dia ingin lagi, ingin banyak makanan dimakannya. Sayang sekali bahan makanan benar-benar habis sehingga koki dan butlerpun bingung ingin masak apa. Namun si koki tiba-tiba mendatangi Alfred dengan senyum coretmesumcoret aneh.

"Tuan, aku minta bayaranku," kata si koki berusaha menyembunyikan nada aneh dalam suaranya. Alfred menghela napas panjang.

"Kamu mau uang berapa?" tanya Alfred sambil mengelarkan dompetnya, yang isinya mulai menipis.

"Aku tak mau uang, tuan~" jawab si koki yang nada mesumnya terdengar jelas. Alfred menyeringit.

"Kamu mau apa?" jawabnya.

"Gampang, 'makan aku', sayang~" jawab si koki sambil ngedip genit. Author muntah loh.

"Makan?" kata Alfred bersemangat.

"'Makan'" kata si koki mengulangi. Alfred langsung memberikan si koki secangkir wine secara tiba-tiba. Si koki sih masih terperangkap dalam pikiran mesumnya. Alfred memberi isyarat pada si koki untuk minum wine itu. Si koki menurut, dia minum wine itu sampai habis, lalu pikirannya kembali ke dunia 'ehem'.

10 menit kemudian...

Si koki tertidur. Penyebabnya adalah karena diam-diam Alfred memasukkan obat tidur ke wine si koki. Alfred mulai mengambil pisau dan merobek bagian depan tubuh si koki, mengambil sebuah benda yang berdetak dan memakannya. Kejadian itu dilihat oleh dua butler yang sekarang bersembunyi. Ekspresi butler bodoh datar, si butler idiot ekspresinya mirip orang bodoh.

Alfred menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua dan berpikir, "Rasa mereka belum kucoba. Mungkin aku akan mencicipinya sedikit," dan langsung berjalan ke arah dua butler tersebut. Kedua butler diam saja, bahkan saat Alfred mengayunkan pisaunya atau saat pisau itu akhirnya menancap di mata butler bodoh. Butler idiot ber-vee ria, bahkan saat Alfred mencungkil dan memakan bola mata butler bodoh. Alfred beralih ke arah butler idiot, mengayunkan pisaunya, dan...

ZLEB!

Besoknya Alfred terlihat panik dan bingung. Mansion kosong, hanya tersisa dia sendiri. Dia bingung, lapar, dan hanya mondar-mandir. Dia memutuskan memakan panci dan wajan, namun dia belum puas, lalu dia beralih ke kursi, meja, piring, gelas, dan mangkuk. Alfred tak punya pilihan lain, dia memakan semuanya dengan sangat lahap tapi sama sekali tak merasa puas. Dengan hampa dia duduk di lantai yang tergenang darah lalu melihat kaki kanannya sendiri. Dia menyeringai.

"Aku lupa masih ada yang belum kumakan!" katanya senang. Dia segera mengambil pisau, garpu, sendok, lada, garam, dan gula. Dia taburkan garam, lada, dan gulanya pada seluruh tubuhnya sendiri.

Ya, makanan yang belum dimakannya adalah tubuhnya sendiri. Bagaimanakah rasanya? Bagaimanakah rasa dari potongan tubuh itu? Tetap menjadi misteri yang takkan terungkap, selamanya...

.

.

.

_Si pemakan yang rakus telah menerima hukumannya_

.

.

.

* * *

"AKHIRNYA KITA MENDAPATKANNYA!"

"Syukurlah! Dengan begini kita telah memiliki 1 vessel!"

"Tapi aku heran dimana orang bodoh yang telah mengambil Vessel lain,"

"Biarkan saja, Maria-san. Toh kita telah mendapat 1 Vessel!"

"..."

"Maria-san...?"

"..."

"Bisa kau jelaskan, kenapa kau sangat tertarik dengan reinkarnasi dari...hmm..Alfred?"

"Aku tidak tertarik. Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku dahulu,"

"Dosa?"

"Artinya adalah, terus jalan ke Leviantain."

"Maria-san..."

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N :

GAJE BANGET. Makanannya apalagi TTATT

Btw, maaf kalau Francis yang menerima bayaran yang terkesan OOT, soalnya saya harus membuatnya begitu agar tidak OOC. Rencananya saya mau yang koki itu England, tapi ada beberapa kendala. Salah satunya adalah ENGLAND KURANG BISA MASAK. DAN England ada debutnya sendiri di Chapter Invidia.

Awalnya juga saya mau langsung publish 2 chapter tapi karena suatu hal saya tak jadi melakukannya.

Maaf kalau penulisan saya tidak berkembang, saya ingin cerita ini berakhir sampai chapter Capriccio Farce dan saya harap anda juga begitu.

Saya harap anda menikmati Chapter ini, doakan saya cepat update Chapter depan, ya!

Sign,

Darkness Maiden


End file.
